Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controlling a suspended state of a terminal device, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet device, or the like.
Description of Related Art
Terminal devices may include a processor configured to place the terminal device in a suspended state to preclude unnecessary consumption of power resources while the device is not in use. Some terminal devices may include external buttons, and a signal may be generated to release the terminal device from the suspended state when an external button operation is detected (e.g., pressing a power key). Other terminal device processors may be configured to release the device from the suspended state based on inputs other than physical button operations. For example, a touch operation performed on a surface of a touch panel display included in the terminal device may be detected and in response, a signal may be generated to release the device from the suspended state. Similarly, an audio input may be detected to release a terminal device from the suspended state.